My laboratory studies cell motility and the molecular mechanism of muscle contraction and its control using neutron and X-ray scattering and diffraction. We use the CGL to aid in interpreting neutron and X-ray scattering data using these crystallographic structures and the derived higher-order structures. In order to understand results from these experiments we do extensive model building using available data from crystallography and, in some cases, high-resolution electron microscopy. These modeling studies are greatly aided by the availability of the sophisticated facilities available in the Computer Graphics Laboratory. These facilities allow visualization of results of calculations and manipulation of high resolution information to allow further experimental design and hypothesis generation.